A Different Christmas
by PB-lover
Summary: Two-Shot about a debate on what Casey and Derek should do on Christmas. Futurefic, Slight AU, Slightly based on the Movie "Four Christmases". Obviously a Dasey. Now a Three- Shot!1
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my second story... As you see I'm not very good at writing but I'll try to do my best. Please R&R. As always, Derek is OOC in this story. This is slightly based on 'Four Christmases'( yeah, that movie with Reese Whiterspoon and Vince Vaughn).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

**A Different Christmas**

**DEREK'S POV**

I have to admit that my parents are stupid. Sometimes I prefer to think that they are stupid, because if they weren't, that would mean that they don't care about me or about Casey.

The thing is, that me and Casey have been dating for a couple of years. In fact, we started to date even before we ended High School, but no one noticed it. So, when time passed and I got the chance to enter in the same college as she did, we started living together.

I guess that our parents thought that we were gonna live in separate places, but they didn't even bother to ask, so practically we've been living together for the last couple of years. And it's been wonderful, it has been the best 3 years of my life.

The problem, is that we never get to tell them anything. They don't even know that we are dating. I've wanted to tell them so many times, but Casey keeps insisting that she isn't ready to 'come clean'. So, to avoid trouble and awkward situations, we've been skipping all the festivities like birthdays, Thanksgiving dinners, and especially Christmases.

But don't think that we don't care about our family, in fact sometimes we take turns to go to some festivities like Smarti's birthdays and one or another Thanksgiving dinner. But not Christmas. For us, Christmas is the most important celebration and we just want to spend it together as a couple without having to explain anyone why we don't fight anymore or why we haven't dated people for the past 5 years.

But now, we are 21 years old, and I feel like I want more than I relationship with the woman I love; I want to ask her to marry me. The problem is that I just can't ask her without the knowledge of our parents, or at least her mom. I mean, I don't want to give Nora a heart attack. My dad and Casey would kill me...

That's where the problems begun.

**NORMAL POV**

It was a Friday night, Casey and Derek were sitting at the couch, talking about random stuff and enjoying each other's company.

"So what should we do on this Christmas? Because I've been doing some research and maybe we could go to Hawaii !!" Casey proposed, with a note of excitement in her voice. Going to Hawaii was one of the things she wanted to do before dying.

"Honey, I was thinking, that instead of going to some exotic island, we could try to go to our parent's and tell them about us, I'm sure that they won't kill us. The worst thing that could happen is that they don't approve it for the moment, but with time, they'll get used to it. I don't like hiding this from our parents. It's not like we are hiding a cat or something, this is big." he said trying to convince her. Meanwhile expecting her response he stood up form the couch, and hugged her from behind, putting his arms around her waist.

"Derek, Why can't you wait for me? I've already told you like a hundred times that I'm not ready yet! I haven't prepared myself for the look of disgust in their faces. Have you even thought about it?" she snapped pulling away from him as hardly as she could.

"Why ?! Why do you think that they are going to hate us!! There are other possibilities too, you know? Maybe they can just accept it, ok?!" he was screaming by now.

"Why ? Is that you don't trust them enough or is that our relationship means nothing to you anymore?" he said, lowering his tone of voice within each word.

**Well, if there is actually someone reading this, I would like to tell this someone that this is a two-shot. So it doesn't ends here. I'll put the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks.**

**( sorry for mi low auto esteem )**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating, I know that I said I would, but I didn't. I won't come with any lame excuses (even knowing I had this file in my computer for a while now...). I just wanted to say : SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A Different Christmas**

**(part 2)**

"_Why ? Is that you don't trust them enough or is that our relationship means nothing to you anymore?" he said, lowering his tone of voice within each word._

He was about to say something else, when suddenly she slapped him.

"Ouch!, What the hell was that for Casey?"he said, raising his head to see her. He was starting to feel a red mark forming in his left cheek.

**CASEY'S POV**

OMG! Who does he believe he is? No one screams at me like that, not even him. And he even has the courage to ask me!

"Ouch!, What the hell was that for Casey!" I said trying to imitate him.

"That was for screaming at me, you dumbass!" I said.

"And this," I continued stepping in his right foot "is for even thinking, that I don't care about them or about us!"

"What? Do you think is fun for me missing everyone´s birthday? Do you think is entertaining having to lie to everybody about us? Do you?" I said, pushing him to feel guilty. Yes, I know it's kinda weird to like to see my boyfriend's guilty face. But, what can you say? I can be pretty evil.

**DEREK´S POV**

"Oh, Casey, I'm so sorry, I didn'tmean it like that. Would you forgive your stupid, idiotic, retarded boyfriend?" I know I'm being pretty lame, but if I want her to even think about accepting to marry me, I have to play the poor-stupid-lame boyfriend card.

"What? Now, are you getting all sarcastic on me? Who the hell do you think you are to speak to me in that tone, huh?...". Mhmm, this is like, completely unexpected. What should I do now? God! Why do girls always have to be so complicated? They never make it easy, they always have to dramatize everything. I can only think of one thing to make her shut up...

"DER-EK! Are you even list---" I cut her off with a kiss. At first she was hitting me with her fists, but then she melted into the kiss and started to kiss me back. I guess that no one can resist me. Not even little Miss. I'm So Saint McDonald. If everyone knew how she truly is, I guess no one could ever look at her again in the face.

"Casey, I'm sorry and I'm not being sarcastic. I know that I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what came over me. But what I do know is that I really love you, and I won't force you to go if you don't want to." I said, hugging her. Then, I put the most sad-puppy eyes that I could, maybe she'll feel guilty and change her mind.

"Going will make you very happy, right?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, nothing else could make me more happy in this all wide world." I said, I know that I won, but is this what I really want? What if I'm not ready yet? What if I get scared and faint? I wasn't done thinking, when she kissed me, and then I knew nothing mattered. And even if I don't know how my life will be, it doesn't matter as long as she is by my side.

"Then, I guess we'll go. But what I can't promise, is that we'll tell them. Maybe we will, maybe we won't, are you okay with it? Those are my conditions. And don't push me."she proposed.

"Fine by me, pumpkin." I responded, I knew that calling her 'pumpkin' would infuriate her, but there is my guilty pleasure. There's nothing that gives me more pleasure that the sight of an angry Casey. I mean, that is one of the reasons that made me fall in love with her in the first time. That and her beautiful voice, her shiny and hopeful blue eyes...-OUCH! She just hit me in the arm.

"Don't ever call me pumpkin again, understood?" she said, she's kinda violent, I think that if in 20 or 30 years, if everything goes as expected I'll be in an hospital bed all beaten up, 'cuz I came home 10 minutes late for dinner.

"Okay, I, Derek Venturi, swear to not call you, Casey McDonald, 'pumpkin' ever again. Because if I do it ever again, I'll lose the one bit of sanity that I have left." For obvious reasons, I had to mumble the last part.

"Now, that you have admitted your inferiority, How about if you and I go solve our differences in the bedroom?" she proposed. No way! I have plans for tonight; she knows I made reservations for the two of us. I even get to made a reservation at Harryhausen's and it's almost impossible to get reservations there. She won't get me to change my mind. Not even with that sexy smile, or that lustful look in her eyes...

"Case, you know we have plans for tonight. Can't we do this tomorrow?" I said trying to convince myself more than anything. Oh, no. She´s getting closer to me. I think she´s going to hit me again. I was preparing myself for the pain, when she got even closer to me and started to kiss my neck, trailing kisses until my ear when she whispered "Are you sure?"

This sounds like a challenge to me, I love challenges.

"No." I said, she's so not winning this one. Then, she pushed me to the couch, hitting my head, again. After that, she threw herself in the top of me and started to kiss my face. How weird is that? She kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my nose and when she was about to kiss me on the lips, she pulled away and asked with the most innocent voice "Are you even hungry anymore?".

Honestly, I can think of thousands of things right now but eating. But I'm sure that I could eat her in this very moment. NO! That sounded horrible. I mean, I don't want to eat her literally, I meant it metaphorical way. I'm not a weird psychopath. I SWEAR! I'm not a cannibal.

I didn't answer, because if I would tell her what I thought, she would freak out and send me to Russia or maybe she would call those guys from Criminal Minds. So I kissed her, I suppose that she took that as an answer.

**1 Week Later**

**CASEY'S POV**

Have you ever felt that sometimes people just stop caring about you? By example, my mother or George. They suddenly stopped, from one day to another, their daily calls weren't daily anymore. Or when we proposed to pay our apartment by ourselves, they didn't complain, they didn't even looked surprised or excited or anything. Even Derek, has started to notice. I wonder if Lizzie and Edwin have.

Whatever, now, after fighting for two hours with my stupid boyfriend I got the seat next to the window. Well, if you want to know, right now we are on a fly going to our parent's house. Even if it sounds like I'm not worried, I am. I just haven't given too much thought to it, yet.

**AN: So sorry for not updating in so much time! Oh, I forgot to tell that there will be another part of this, so it will be a three-shot! Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
